Blindfold
by FTNarutoLOVE
Summary: Sting has always admired Natsu, and as far as he could remember, he also had always wanted to prove him that he was stronger. — sting x natsu lemon. [short one-shot]


This is really old one shot I fell upon while messing around with my computer, so I decided to post it. Please enjoy even if it isn't great. (:

**Warning : This contains a rubbish lemon and yaoi, you are warned. **

* * *

I walked across the entrance leading to the room, that dark room only lighten up by the moon's bright reflections. I could hear the cynical laughs of my friends behind me that were wishing me good luck. The air was warm, his regular and calm breath didn't show fear of any sort ; he was there, in the middle of the room, eyes hidden behind a piece of cloth. It was just like he was waiting for me to arrive. Outside, the party was still going on, there was only one door separating us from the others, but I felt just like we were miles away from them. Even him, who was just in front of me, felt like he was far away, from an other dimension, unreal, untouchable. He was the man that I admired while years and years and that I've desired for quite some time.

His name was Natsu Dragneel.

Why were we in this situation? Well, in Fiore, we often play a game, though I can't remember the name of it. However, I perfectly remember the rules: this game, as sadistic as it may seem, consists primarily to bet about something, the subject of the bet doesn't really matter. Those who lose the bet must head to a dark room, blindfolded, and wait for the person who had won the bet to arrive. The game lasts fifteen minutes; intense fifteen minutes during which the body of the other person belongs to the winner.

And to my greatest delight, that evening, I had won the bet against the salamander.

I took one step forward, the old wooden floor creaking under my feet, the noise managing to warn him about my presence. He knew I was there, but he didn't move nor did he show any signs of life. I wasn't really surprised: after all, he had lost the best, so now, he had to face the consequences. He had no other choice anyway. Approaching him, I could hear his heartbeat and I noticed that it was perfectly normal. How could he be so calm? My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to leap out of my chest.

The effect he had on me was utterly crazy.

When I kneeled in front of him, I felt his fiery breath rush upon my skin, making me shiver. Telling that I was the Holy Dragon Slayer, how ironic, considering what I was about to do to him. I was far from an angel. A fallen angel suits me better, I'd say. And I assumed it. I grabbed his hand, smirking, and stuck my burning forehead against his. He was still perfectly calm and in control, something quite rare from him knowing how his usual personality was like.

He had probably understood that resisting was absolutely useless.

His lips, quite moisturized by the ambient heat in the room, looked so thin and tasty, like flowers with sharp spines, just staring at them put my body on fire. And I kissed him. I would've devoured his whole delicious body if I could. The passion won on my mind, it consumed me and took possession of my body, sending it aflame. Stroking his torso, his perfectly formed and flapping muscles, I thought I heard him moan, but I tossed that hypothesis away, thinking it was just my imagination. I didn't hold on for very long and after a few minutes, I removed his clothes, and finally delivered his hard member from the pressure. Nothing could have pleasured me more than seeing him hard under my strokes.

Apparently, I had some kind of effect on him too.

My head slipped forwards, my lips easily found their way around his hard spot. I slowly licked it before forcefully taking it in my mouth. I heard his breath quicken, which encouraged me to continue my actions. My mouth was on fire, he was my inferno, the one that could destroy me if I didn't pay attention, although I didn't give a crap about it. Quickly, the heat of the room became too warm to handle, it was enough to interrupt me so I could take my pants off. That's when I saw that my member was in a disastrous state, and was probably as swollen as his. I stuck my body against his, my tongue tickled his ear, his hair was glued to his face because of his sweating skin, the cloth too tight on his eyes, his sweet lips letting pass a few gasps. I kissed him once again before mumbling a few words, just like a secret. **"It will probably hurt, by the way. So don't care about the others, feel free to scream as much as you wish."**

No answer. It was just like he was asleep, forgetting to breathe.

From my point of view, any kind of preparations were useless and just made the pain even worse, so that's why I penetrated him without even stretching him with my fingertips. I heard him grit his teeth, but not a sound escaped from his lips. He was tight and terribly exciting for me, I started moving inside of me wildly, forgetting how much he was probably suffering. During the next few minutes, maybe he screamed once; I don't remember very well what happened afterwards, I only know that I was definitely screaming my head off. I was in absolute heaven, I never felt so happy in all my life, I was moaning against his torso, thrusting inside and out of him in an erratic pace, so quickly that it didn't take much time for me to lose my sense of judgement. I delivered myself into him, maybe he did too, as I said before I only have a vague recollection of what happened that evening. I put my clothes back on, before leaving him alone in the room.

I don't even know what happened to him afterwards. I never saw him again.

Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if I'd stayed in the room with him, if I'd taken that damn blindfold off, or if I'd been a little less brutal with him. I couldn't answer any of those questions. And knowing that he was married to a beautiful woman and had two children with her was consuming me from the inside, while I was still in that lonely room.

Waiting for him to come back.


End file.
